Love of the Scars
by AngELiCLiE
Summary: Eve is a new half-vampire that comes to Vampire Mountain. The more Darren associates with her, the more he begins to fall in love with her. Will the love of these creatures of the night be able to withstand the murderous attacks of the vampaneze?
1. Darren Shan, Vampire Prince

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Darren Shan sagas!!! Although it would be great if I did...  
  
WARNING: I am going to rate every single chapter in the beginning, so not every chapter will be rate PG-13. Don't worry though, because this chapter is only rated G.  
  
Okay, this book takes off from the sixth book. Oh, this is my first fic, so be easy on me and please, NO FLAMES. Now let's begin the story... ............................................................................ .................................................................. I woke up staring at the bare, rocky ceiling of my cell. As I sat up from my hammock, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I realized something. I was now a Vampire Prince! Oh yeah! I was about to start dancing and whooping with heaps of joy, when I saw that Harkat Mulds was still sleeping in his hammock.  
  
Most people couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, because he had no eyelids or lashes, but after the month of being cellmates, I could tell. If he was asleep, his huge, round, green eyes would dim.  
  
Then suddenly, Vanez Blane came in and gave me a slap on the back (Vanez's senses have gotten so good now, that you wouldn't know that he was blind if he had his sunglasses on) and said, "Congrats, Darren! I know you'll make a terrific prince! Now let's get something to eat! I'm starved!"  
  
Well, so much for not waking up Harkat.  
  
Harkat sat up and tried to shake away his sleepiness. "What???" he said at first, confused. Then after fully waking up, he hopped out of his hammock and put on a grin. "I just remembered. You're a...Vampire Prince Darren! I can't...believe it."  
  
I grinned right back. "Neither can I."  
  
"So are we going to eat or not? I have a craving for some bat broth today," whined Vanez.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Let's go," I said, finally noticing my empty stomach.  
  
As we made our way through the tunnels of Vampire Mountain to the Hall of Khledon Lurt, several vampires stopped to say words of happiness and approval to me. When we got to the Hall of Khledon Lurt, we found that Seba and Mr. Crepsley were already there waiting for us.  
  
The moment Mr. Crepsley saw us coming, he stood up and, nodding his head in acknowledgment to each of us, said, "Hello Vanez, Darren, Harkat."  
  
"Hello, Larten," Vanez said right back.  
  
"Hello," Harkat said, lifting up the mask covering his mouth so that he could be heard.  
  
"Hello to you too, Larten," I said teasingly, using his first name as if I was the one in with a higher place in the vampire hierarchy, which, technically I was, yet was not. It was very confusing.  
  
Mr. Crepsley gave me a look before saying, "Just because you're my Prince, and I have to obey you, doesn't mean that I'm still your mentor, and I expect to be treated with the same respect as one."  
  
"Yes, yes." I sighed.  
  
After we all sat down, we had some bat broth with stale bread and a mug of blood, wine, and water. It was very ironic: I used to want to puke at the sight of bat broth, but now I have come to like it.  
  
"You know," Seba said, scooping up the last of his bat broth with his stale bread, "There is a half-vampire that was blooded, and she's just about your age, Darren."  
  
"She?" everyone asked in surprise. There were very, very few female vampires, and even fewer vampires my age. Vampires didn't like to blood the young.  
  
"Yes, she as in-" Seba was about to explain again, but I cut him short.  
  
"We know what you mean by that, but whoa, is this unusual."  
  
"I agree with Darren, this is very rare and astounding." Mr Crepsley agreed.  
  
"What's her name?" I asked.  
  
"Her name is Eve. She was blooded a month ago by Harst Palms. I just received word of this this very morning. I think she's coming for a late trial."  
  
"When is she going to be here?" Harkat asked, interested.  
  
"Judging by the Stone of Blood, I would say tomorrow."  
  
"That's soon." Mr. Crepsley thought out loud.  
  
"Yes, well, at least Darren will have someone his age to talk to." Vanez noticed.  
  
"Yeah, that's good." I agreed.  
  
"Oh, Darren," Mr. Crepsley said. "You have to go to the Hall of Princes right away. They need you to help with the growing threat of the Vampaneze Lord."  
  
"Okay." I said. This was going to be my first official day as a Vampire Prince! I couldn't wait to see how pretty much the rest of my life was going to be like. "Okay you guys, see you later." I waved to Seba, Vanez, and Harkat, and then followed Mr. Crepsley to the Hall of Princes.  
  
.......................................  
  
I flopped onto my hammock and was about to go straight to sleep when Harkat noticed me. "How was it?" he asked. "Oh my gosh, it was so tiring." I answered. "There were vampire generals everywhere, reporting of their battles with the vampaneze and where they were last sighted. The princes decided that Paris and I would be the committee that would deal with all of this. So now I'm going to have to revise and edit maps all day while listening to a bunch of generals reporting their encounters with our cousins. The maps are for the location of the..." I stopped to yawn. "...the vampaneze." "Well, I'll let you get your...sleep. At least you can...look forward to meeting...Eve tomorrow." "Yeah...yeah..." I said sleepily. And with that, I floated off into darkness... ............................................................................ ..................................................................ing the button below! ke it.  
  
So how'd you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad. Eve is going to come in the next chapter, as you can probably tell by the ending. Please do me a favor by leaving me your comments and suggestions by clicking the button below!  
  
Please? 


	2. Eve's Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Darren Shan sagas...  
  
RATED PG for mild language  
  
Oh, by the way, Darren has hair now. Somehow, some way... ..............................................................................................................................................  
  
"Get up," Mr. Crepsley growled as he dragged me off my hammock. He's almost always grumpy in the morning.  
  
"What?" I asked, "Why this early?"  
  
"Early?" Mr. Crepsley half laughed. "You call this early? Night has already fallen several hours ago."  
  
"What?" I asked, again.  
  
Mr. Crepsley mumbled under his breath about what an ass of an apprentice he had, and then told me, "Paris has just announced that since Harst Palms is truly the last vampire to come to the council, we will have another celebration welcoming him."  
  
I gave my mentor a look. Were we really going to have another one of those rowdy, drinking, robot-dancing celebrations again?  
  
He seemed to have read my mind because then he quickly said, "It's not like the last Festival of the Undead we had. This one's shorter, it's only going to be a couple hours or so, and its like a feast."  
  
"Oh, good..." I said as I exhaled.  
  
Mr. Crepsley smiled in spite of himself. Then he put on his stern mask and promptly dragged me out of the cave.  
  
"Where's Harkat?" I asked.  
  
"He's with Seba and the others to help prepare for this unexpected feast." He replied.  
  
"Okay. Now where in the name of the vampires are we going?"  
  
"To the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl."  
  
When he said that, I immediately put my feet down and stood up fully. "No way. I absolutely do not wish to freeze to death in a waterfall."  
  
However, Mr. Crepsley just took a firm hold of my shirt and dragged me all the way to what the vampires called "showers".  
  
"Why do I have to do this?" I complained as we reached the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl."  
  
"Because you are a Prince, and you are needed to look like one during Eve's trial."  
  
"Trial? Eve's having a _trial_? Why? What did she do wrong?"  
  
"Idiot." Mr. Crepsley said, shaking his head. "She didn't do anything wrong. She's just too young to be blooded, and the princes want an explanation. Just like what happened to you."  
  
"Oh, yeah." I said thoughtfully. "Will she have to face the Trials of Initiation too?"  
"Possibly."  
  
"What do you mean by, _possibly_? I mean, I had to face the trials, isn't she going to too?"  
  
"Maybe." He answered without expression. And with that, he turned to leave. When he reached the mouth of the cave, he called back, "When you're done with your shower, go to the Hall of Osca Velm. Everyone will be there, waiting for the arrival of Harst Palms." Then he left.

..................................  
  
About half an hour later, I entered the noisy Hall of Osca Velm, looking for Mr. Crepsley and the others. It was pretty crowded, so I couldn't see where I was going. I bumped into a girl about my age with waist length brown hair and a determined set of eyes. This must be Eve. She was a little shorter than me, but not much.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" She told me when I bumped into her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I said in a really snobbish tone. I waved her off and then left her. I don't know why I did that, I just did.  
  
As I was walking (or rather pushing) away to find my friends, that girl ran up to me and turned me around.  
  
"What do you want now?" I asked.  
  
"I want, no I _demand_, an apology!" she told me.  
  
"What for?" I asked.  
  
"What for?" she asked incredulously. "You, of all people, should know why you should apologize!"  
  
"Well, unfortunately, I don't. I guess you'll just have to tell me." I smirked.  
  
"Ugh! Well first of all, you so _rudely_ bumped into me. And second, you just waved me off like I was nothing! For your information, I'm a vampire too, and I expect to be treated with the same respect as one!"

And I'm a prince, and _I_ expect to be treated with the same respect as one, I thought in my head.  
  
"Oh, I did?" I asked. It was kind of fun pissing her off. "Well I apologize most _profusely_ for all of my impolite past actions." I said as sarcastically as I could. "There, are you happy now?"  
  
"Far from it!" she shouted at me. She shouted partly because she was mad, and partly because it was hard to hear anything with the all of the noise the vampires around us were making.  
  
"Why? I apologized, didn't I?" I smiled slyly.  
  
"Well, yes, but, ugh! You are the most rude and vulgar person to have ever EXISTED!"  
  
"You mean, the most rude and vulgar _vampire_ to have ever existed." I corrected her.  
  
"You know what? Forget it! I shouldn't be wasting my time with conceited people like you!" Then she huffed and stormed away.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. It was so ironic that she should be talking to me this way when she'd have to be bowing to me later during the night when she had her trial. I laughed a little to myself at this fact, and then went to find my friends.

.............................................................................................................................................

  
How was this one? Please review this! I really enjoy reading all of your praise, suggestions, improvements...even your criticism! After all, nothing's perfect. And to **Phat Kittie**: Thank you _so_ much for your review. I'm glad you liked the story. I think you should definitely write a fan fiction for the Darren Shan sagas. If and when you do, please tell me and I'll be more than happy to read it! For everyone else who has just finished reading this, please click that button below!

Please?


End file.
